dcextendeduniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Аквамен (фильм)
Аквамен (англ. Aquaman) - предстоящий супергеройский фильм 2018 года, основанный на одноимённом персонаже из DC Comics. По хронологии он идёт после фильма Лига справедливости, а также это шестой фильм расширенной вселенной DC. Аквамен выйдет 21 декабря 2018, в России 14 декабря 2018. Синопсис Артур Карри был сыном работника маяка по имени Том Карри и женщины по имени Атланна. Артур уже в подростковом возрасте демонстрировал невероятную силу и скорость, а также возможность дышать под водой и разговаривать с рыбами. Будучи при смерти, Атланна раскрыла мальчику правду: она была Королевой Атлантиды, находившейся в изгнании, и пообещала, что однажды Артур станет правителем семи морей. Его отец дал ему образование и научил управлять своими возможностями, что в конечном итоге помогло ему стать героем по имени Аквамен. Сюжет В 1985 году в штате Мэн, смотрящий маяка Том Карри спасает Атланну, принцессу подводного мира Атлантиды. Они влюбляются друг в друга, и у них появляется сын Артур Карри, у которого появляется способность разговаривать с морскими животными. Однако Атланна вынуждена покинуть свою семью и вернуться в Атлантиду, доверив Нуидиса Вулко миссию по присмотру Артура, однако Атланты отвергают его, так как он полукровка, и Карри решает забыть про Атлантиду. покидает субмарину.]] Через год, после вторжения Степного волка, Артур противостоит морским пиратам во главе Джесса Кейна, которые угоняли подводные лодки. Кейн погибает во время схватки, а его сын Дэвид желает отомстить Аквамену за отца. После Дэвид решает провести сделку между королём Атлантиды, Ормом, и Орм решает устроить нападение на Землю, в качестве предлога для объявления войны на поверхности. Правитель Ксебель, Неирос поддерживает Орма, однако его дочь Мера не согласна с Ормом, хоть она обручена с ним, и она решает помочь Аквамену, спасая его отца от морской волны, созданной Ормом. Артур неохотно согласился пойти с Мерой, и они встречаются с Вулко, который говорит, чтобы тот нашёл Трезубец Атланна, который долгое время принадлежал первому королю Атлантиды, который сможет дать ему статус короля Атлантиды. Однако троица узнана, что у них засада, Мера и Вулко скрываются, а Аквамен попадает в плен. готов сражаться против Орма.]] Орм посещает Аквамена и сказал ему, что Атланну казнили за то, что она родила полукровку, обвиняя Артура в смерти матери. Орм предлагает Артуту покинуть Атлантиду, однако Артур решает вызывать Орма на дуэль на огненном кольце. Орм побеждает в дуэли и почти убивает Артура, однако Мера спасает его. Сбежав из Атлантиды, Артур и Мера отправились в пустыню Сахара, где был выкован трезубец, где они находят голографическое сообщение, которое их ведёт в Сицилию, где они получают координаты нахождения трезубца. Тем временем Орм даёт Дэвиду доспехи и пушки атлантов, чтобы остановить Артура, а сам Орм узнаёт, что Вулко является союзником Артура и он арестовывает его, а после он убеждает пять королевств присягнуть к нему. уворачивается от луча Чёрной Манты.]] На Сицилии, на Артура и Меру нападает Чёрная Манта вместе с воинами-атлантами, под руководством Мурка. Артур был сильно ранен Чёрной Мантой, однако Манта упал с обрыва, думая что он мёртв. Когда они отправляются в поиски трезубца, Мера вылечивает раны Артура и призывает его быть героем. Прибыв на место назначение, Артур и Мера натыкаются на опасных морских монстров - Тренч, но им удалось отбить атаку монстров и отправиться в червоточину, которая привела их к неизвестному мору, находящимся в центре Земли. Там они неожиданно встречают Атланну, которая была принесена к смерти к Тренч, однако она смогла выжить и отправилась на неизвестное море, где она там осталась на долгие годы. получает трезубец Атлантиды.]] Артур сталкивает с Каратеном, мифическим левиафаном, который охраняет трезубец, Арутр не сдаётся левиафану, и тогда Каратен даёт возможность Аквамен взять трезубец, тот спокойно берёт трезубец, который дает ему контроль над семью морями. Артур, Мера и Атланна возглавляют армию морских существ в битве против Орма и его последователей, которое позже отказываются от Орма, поняв, что что Аквамен обладает трезубцем. Артур побеждает Орма в бою, но Карри решает не убивать Орма, а позже он узнаёт, что Артур спас их мать Аталнну. Атланна возвращается на поверхность, чтобы вновь встретится с Томом, в то время, как Артур заходит на трон, принимая свою судьбу, как супергерой Аквамен. В сцене после титров, Дэвид спасён доктором Стивеном Шином, учёным одержимом Атлантидой. Дэвид согласен привести туда Шина, но он должен помочь Дэвиду найти Аквамена, чтобы убить его. В ролях * Джейсон Момоа в роли Артура Карри/Аквамена * Эмбер Хёрд в роли Меры * Уиллем Дефо в роли Нуидиса Вулко * Патрик Уилсон в роли Орма/Повелителя Океана * Яхья Абдул-Матин II в роли Дэвида Кейна/Чёрной Манты * Николь Кидман в роли Атланны * Темуэра Моррисон в роли Томаса Карри * Дольф Лундгрен в роли Неироса * Луди Лин в роли Мурка * Майкл Бич в роли Джесс Кейн * Рэндолл Парк в роли доктора Стивена Шина * Джимон Хонсу в роли Короля-рыбы * Наталия Сафран в роли Принцессы-рыбы * София Форрест в роли Королевы-рыбы * Джулиан Льюис Джонс в роли Атлана Появления Места * Земля ** Атлантис *** Совет королей ** Соединённые Штаты Америки *** Мэн ** Ксебел ** Рыбное королевство ** Потерянное королевство Событие * Битва в Брине Предметы * Броня Аквамена * Трезубец Атланна * Костюм Чёрной Манты Виды * Атланты * Люди-рыбы * Люди Создания * Белые акулы * Акулы-молоты * Осьминоги * Морские драконы * Тилозавры * Косатки * Огромные черепахи Организации * Семь королевств Атлатиса Производство Будет добавлено Видео Аквамен – Первый официальный трейлер Галерея Продвижение Aquaman film original logo.jpg Entertainment Weekly - Aquaman June 2018 variant cover 1.jpg Entertainment Weekly - Aquaman June 2018 variant cover 2.jpg Aquaman film updated logo.jpg Aquaman teaser poster.jpg aquaman-en-portada-de-den-of-geek-original.png Aquaman (film) Poster HD Textless.jpg Arthur Curry shirtless promotional still.png Black Manta works on a prototype super-suit.jpg Arthur storming a submarine.jpg Arthur and Mera embarking on a quest.jpg Aquaman and King Orm face off.jpg Atlanna hugging young Arthur.jpg Nereus and Orm's armies face each other.jpg The royal Fisherman family promotional still.jpg image02.jpg aquaman-pm.jpeg 70578.jpg Концепт арт Nereus and Orm's armies face each other concept artwork.jpg За кулисами Amber Heard, James Wan, Jason Momoa and Willem Dafoe on the set of Aquaman.jpg Примечания Категория:Фильмы Категория:Аквамен (фильм)